finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cissnei
Cissnei (シスネ, Shisune) (not her real name) was a member of the Turks who makes several appearances in both Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- and Crisis Core. Prior to her debut, she was referred to as Shuriken (Female) in Before Crisis. The player chooses her name in Before Crisis, however, and what the player chooses is her "true name." Cissnei is warm-hearted and has a mothering side which can border on bossy, which often manifests in how she looks after her colleagues. Originally living in an orphanage, she was chosen for the Turks after her latent potential was recognized, and as a member of the Turks, she has received a strict training and education since she was young. In the history of the Turks she is the youngest person to join, a record that currently remains unbroken. Cissnei uses a large crimson shuriken called "Rekka" as her weapon of choice. Story ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Along with Katana (Male), Cissnei first appears in Episode 18, and at that time had been a Turk for several years. She would still be a Turk until the end of ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'', where she and her fellow Turks fight Zirconiade in the Slums of Midgar. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ]] ''"Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none. They don't symbolize monsters."- Cissnei on LOVELESS Avenue Still a member of the Turks, Cissnei continues to stay loyal to them. She makes her first appearance in Midgar during an attack on the Mako-rich city is launched by Genesis Clones, along with Reno, Rude, and Tseng. Soon after her first meeting with Zack, she would face off against a Genesis Copy. Zack enters and defeats the Copy before it had any chance to finish Cissnei off. She reveals to Zack that when she was little, she wanted to have wings, and that they symbolize freedom, not monsters. She would not be seen until later. During a DMW scene, Cissnei encounters Zack in one of the upper plates of Midgar trying to locate Dr. Hollander. It would be her idea to split up and look for him. When Zack returns to Shinra Headquarters, she is talked about by a 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIER when they talk about who they thought was the hottest woman in Shinra. Only when Zack mentions her does the 2nd Class remark about how good the black suit looks on her, and how fun it would be with her in Costa del Sol. She later appears in Costa del Sol on vacation with Zack after defeating Genesis. It would be cut short due to the Genesis Copies appearing and attacking cities. This would also include Junon. When she arrives with both Zack and Tseng, total chaos surrounds them. she and Tseng leave Zack to deal with the Copies whilst they moved to a higher level. Zack could eventually find Cissnei, and discover that he has a Fanclub. It would turn out that she is a member, due to her providing information under a code name in the club "Black Suit". The last place she is seen is during the end scene of this chapter when she runs past Zack along with Tseng attempting to capture Hollander, who is being flown away by Genesis Copies. ]] Later on, she soon finds Zack after he and Cloud escape the Shinra Mansion, and attempts to arrest them, but Zack subtly threatens Cissnei that he will not stop himself the next time she provokes him. As a result, Zack flees from the beach. As Zack picks up Cloud, Cissnei shows up again, and notices that Cloud has Mako Addiction. She feels sorry for them both and so she calls Tseng telling him that she has lost contact of the targets. Cissnei presents Zack with keys to a new Shinra motorcycle. Grateful for this, Zack leaves immediately with Cloud. Later on, she appears again in Gongaga where she tells Zack that Angeal was sighted, and that she left the Turks for a while, and would return to them soon. During the time they both have to talk, Cissnei informs Zack that he has great parents, and due to the fact of what has been going on with him, they are worried he will never find a wife. When she is asked about her parents, Cissnei states that she was raised by Shinra. As Zack prepares to leave, he asks her to keep his parents company, and probably because of this, he says that they will probably ask her to join the family. Strangely enough, she states it already happened. As Zack shouts her "Cissnei", she tells him that is not her real name. As the game comes to a close, she is on the mission to get Zack before the army does, and states that she has to find him and tell him her real name. It is shown that she had deep feelings for Zack, and their relationship tended to be subtly flirtatious aside from professional. It is unknown what became of her, since she is never seen or mentioned in Final Fantasy VII or any of its sequels. However, she does fight alongside her fellow Turks against Zirconiade in Before Crisis. After that remains a mystery. It's presumed that because she frequently mentioned wanting to 'fly' she quit ShinRa after, and left to lead a life elsewhere, possibly in Gongaga, or somewhere else. Or, she was either added in last minute in Before Crisis, and the designers liked her so much, they added her into Crisis Core, as a last minute character. Strangely, Cissnei is the only main character to not appear in any FMV sequences, but have her voice be heard in one. It has been debated what Cissnei's real name was, however the name the player inputs in Before Crisis is used as if it was her real name. Personality Cissnei is usually perceived as quiet, and motivated by her job. She has a extremely sentimental quality in her speech and mind set, and is the typical 'quiet girl' archetype. While she is rather cold hearted, she does show remorse (in Before Crisis, she apologizes for killing a Soldier), and could possibly have some selfish motive. She might have been abused in her early childhood, or mistreated by Shinra, which could fuel her desire to complete her goals, even against her better judgement. Her personal quote "Wings are for people who want to be free" could possibly mean that she is a 'caged bird', in the sense that Shinra is holding her until a certain point in time. Cissnei is generally reserved and keeps her poise, keeping it on a strict mission only basis. Even when casually talking to Zack, she still doesn't forget her objectives. Unofficial Fansite Links http://cissnei.valenwind.net/ Category: Before Crisis Characters Category: Crisis Core characters